No More Games: The Shadow Will Arise
by Manakete-girl-Keisha-Judgement
Summary: Suika Ceile had been wondering around Japan for awhile but after her meeting with Ginga and Madoka, will her past endanger her friends? Or will it lead to self-discovery? (The Rising Shadows Remake) Please read and Review.
1. Prologue: The Starlit dawn

**No More Games: The Shadow Will Arise**

* * *

_**Prologue: The Starlight dawn's entrance, the mystery begins!**_

Once in times gone... This world was very different, Beyblades showed emotion towards their master's and formed kingdoms of great power and size. Unfortunately after five millennium of peace, two kingdoms: Illia, the kingdom of Pegasi and Garru, the kingdom of Wyverns. War broke out and within a full cycle of seasons... All the kingdoms vanished and Beyblades mostly went silent, but before that cam to pass a magnificent Star Dragon to whom was named: Spectrum or Spectra for short left an promise which was:

"Our Voices will not show our feelings no longer if we are to talk... Our emotions will still be felt but not heard... Until Pegasi and Pantra reunited by bond of blood and Wyverm are forgiven for a unforgivable sin. We shall not show our true intentions till day when the one who is of both Pantra and Pegasi, shall survive an imposaiblity, then shall both Light and Darkness be killed. This can only come to pass if: The Pegasus, Arcani and Pantra, Parviz direct desendents are their parents...Thus blood combined"

Upon finishing the promise, Specta threw to himelf to his death by within an inferno created by that unfortunate battle...

* * *

Present Time~

It was a overcast day and Metal Bey city was covered in a layer of grey, that gave the feeling of that something's going to happen and it could be important. It was nearing the end of winter and in the B-pit, Ginga being himself was asleep on a computer chair, and Madoka was repairing beyblades as a lone girl walked in and because Madoka was in the workshop the girl asked

"Excuse me is anybody here? Heard that the Mechanic here is excellent at her job! Also do you know where the nearest hotel is?" The girl was wearing a brown beaten up cape with it hood up which covered up a pale yellow scarf, a shirt that was a few shades darker, blue knee length jeans and white trainers was in the store part of the B-pit. Madoka who didn't want to make any customer wait said to the girl,

"That's me! If you don't mind there is a flight of stairs going down on the left, please come into the workshop as I'm multitasking. Is that ok? " The girl nodded and came down the stairs and said

"I don't mind, as a stitch in time saves nine..." The proverb the girl said confused Madoka asked the girl

"Well if it's ok, I would like know your name and the meaning of 'A stich in time saves nine'?" The girl took down the hood, which reviled her red hair the fount of her hair was spiked while the back was platted and her golden brown eyes where crystal clear. The girl then smiled

"My Name is Suika Ceile and the proverb means that a job done now is effort saved later." Madoka nodded understanding what she meant replied

"Well there's no hotels that are good nearby, you can stay hear for awhile I don't mind as long as you don't destory the place, ok? And may I see you Bey?" Suika nodded and place an yellow and silver bey in Madoka's hand and Suika said

"It's called: Hurricane Pantra 125RF. I've had Pantra for eight years now." Madoka looked at Hurricane Pantra and was surprised that she never seen a beyblade like Hurricane Pantra before and placed it on the scanner. Ginga who had just woken up said

"It looks like you've got a new customer, Madoka. Name's Ginga Hagane, And your name is?" Suika who since she was young got very nervous around certain bladers, introduced herself while Madoka looked at the scanner's findings.

"My name... is Suika Ceile." She then politely shakes Ginga's right hand with her left and a few seconds later Madoka asked

"Ginga! Come look at this! Hurricane Pantra is remarkably similar in design to Storm Pegasus!" Ginga jumped of the chair he was sitting on and looked at the screen and commented,

"It does... Maybe they are somehow connected? But that's probly me being a optimist after Galaxy Pegasus miraculously returned after that battle with Kyouya, I'm still wondering about what happened to Cosmic Pegasus..." Suika also looked at the screen which gave Ginga another thought. "Hey, Suika do you know anything about your Bey's origins? " Suika still looking at the screen said

"Well I know Hurricane Pantra roughly the same age as Storm Pegasus but Storm Pegasus was made by Koma Village, but Hurricane Pantra was made by people that resided in a area called Kifume Valley which has fallen into ruin after a certain inncidnt... Which I request you don't ask about... It brings bad memories to me..." Ginga respectfully changed the subject.

"Suika do you battle?" Suika nodded

"I do, haven't in a while because of injury but since I've just recovered, before you ask... Yes you can battle me..." Madoka then quickly asked

"What sort of injury?" Suika chuckled

"I managed to break my wrist when I missed when retrieving Hurricane Pantra and it's fusion wheel also managed to maul my arm quite a lot. Because of that I haven't battled in four years, as the doctor I saw when I first did it recommended .." The conversation lasted for several hours after which they ate, Ginga went to bed and Madoka showed Suika where she could sleep and a hour later she looked at the clock which said 11:15pm and noticed something and asked herself:

'Ginga and Suika share many similarities like hair, eyes and personality my opinion is that it might not be coincidence...'

* * *

**I'm back! After... I think about roughly a year give or take because of writer's block and a few other things and I finally wrote something after finding out that person on my Minibus that takes me to school also writes gave me some insperation which later on you'll see.**


	2. Chapter 1: Spectra's Voice

_**Due to health problems, I was able to update earlier than planed...**_

Chapter 1: The Voice of Spectra, The Dragon of Starlight

After meeting Ginga and Madoka the day before, Suika deiced upon to walk around Metal bey city after hearing that Hurricane Pantra would take longer than normal to repair. Suika soon came to the river that passed through the city and after a few seconds sat upon the grass hill opposite the body of water and fell asleep...

Sometime later...

Suika awoke from her nap by two bladers, one short with green hair and the other was tall and not exactly thin. Suika wondering why she was awoken by the two asked,

"Why did you wake me up? It's kinda rude to wake a sleeping person." Suika then rose to her feet and the green haired boy mistaking her of Ginga said

"Ginga, you fell asleep on the hill again!" Suika not liking being mistaking for Ginga finally said

"Excuse me, but I'm not Ginga!" This confused the two bladers and they commented.

"Ginga, did you hit your head?" Was the green haired boy's comment, before Suika could explain why she was not Ginga, the taller blader commented

"Ginga! Stop acting!" Ginga who luckily for Suika was walking nearby came over and stated

"Kenta, Benkei... How on earth did you mistake Suika for me?! And she is a girl..." Kenta then innocenty asked

"Are you related?" Suika didn't comment and Ginga said and he walked down the hill

"No, and are you forgetting something?" Kenta caught on quickly and apologized to Suika,

"Sorry for mistaking you for Ginga, Miss Suika. My name's Kenta Yumia and this is Benkei." Suika then politely shakes both Benkei and Kenta and smiled

"My name Suika Ceile, nice to meet you both. " Benkei then asked

"Are you a blader, Suika?" Suika nodded

"Yes, I am..." Kenta then asked

"Well if your not related, then how come you look identical and we mistaken you for each other " Both Ginga and Suika both strugged and before Ginga or Suika could comment everyone hear a voice,

"Our voice's don't show emotion..." Ginga looked for the source of the voice, couldn't find it and the questioned it.

"Who are you? What are you? Why are you talking to us?" The voice continues

"My name... Is... Spectrum... I'm am the dragon of Starlight, fore teller of the future..." Suika asked

"Still if you can see the future, Spectrum. Why do you talk to us?" Spectrum chuckled

"Proto Heis...Hope embodied .. Galaxy Pegasus return...Is no miracle... Everything has a reason to exist in this world... No exception can be made .." Spectrum sighed and Ginga spoke again

"Why is Galaxy Pegasus's return no miracle!? Why? Please explain!" Spectrum simple continued.

"Cause both Light and Darkness shall be killed in order to create a perfect world... I must... Guide those... Needed to... In order to make such an ideal, truth..." Spectra said showing no emotion at all. Kenta then asked

"What does: 'Both light and darkness be killed mean? " Yet again Spectra spoke again

"Absolute power, corrupts absolutly... Light can so easily become darkness... Darkness can also be light... Gather seven deadly sins, and my body will be restored...When they are one yet again... Ginga... I'm waiting for the: Light of the sacred flame... Only he can handle seven deadly sins and yet be innocent... " Ginga wasn't gonna comment and Suika realeised somthing,

"Spectra! Your the beyblade mentioned in the Rebirth prophecy Your that beyblade aren't you..." Spectra would of been clapping if he had his body but instead he complimented her.

"Suika... Your a smart blader to know that I'm mentioned in the foretelling of the world's rebirth... I'm myself predicted it... My reincarnation... The light of the saraced flame... Gifted by power obtained... From bonds... I must now... Leave... Good bye...Light of the Sacared Flame... " The group where confused by this and soon returned to the Bey-pit and shortly after arriving back Ginga asked

"Suika, is Spectra a Beyblade?" Suika nodded then gently place her hand on her left side of her chest and said

"I'll explain in the morning... I'm going to sleep now... Goodnight, everyone!" Ginga looked at the Bey-pit's clock it said: 4:30 pm and Ginga said to Kenta and Benkei

"4:30pm? That's early, anyway I have to see father, so I'll see later!" After he left, Kenta and Benkei asked each other

"Do you think their related? Ginga and Suika's similarities would be explained by that." They both looked at each other...

* * *

_**End chapter 1**_

_**Can somebody answer this question please:**_

_**Is Suika, a mary-sue? I'm started to wonder that after my other story: The Judgement of Light and Darkness and that is why I haven't updated in such a long time... **_


End file.
